


No Uncertain Terms

by Innocent Culprit (JoJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/Innocent%20Culprit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's finished... or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Uncertain Terms

“So this is you done then?”

It’s Bobby’s first direct question. 

They’re on the porch and the sun’s nearly down.  Bobby’s got a gun in his hand because he figures if Dean Winchester really is done, he might as well finish off the both of them, sooner rather than later.

Up to now he’s been telling Dean in no uncertain terms to just keep breathing in and out until his brother comes back. 

Dean doesn’t even have the strength to stand up.

He leans slowly, hooks the gun clean out of Bobby’s grasp.

“Ha,” Bobby says.  “I didn’t think so.”  
 


End file.
